The ninja games
by Gregory J. Alayon
Summary: Squad 7 compete in a world wide competition.


The ninja games

Chapter 1

It was an ordinary day in lady Tsunade's office until she went through the mail and noticed that there was a letter from the feudal lord of Sarku city the biggest city in the world. The letter announced that the ninja games would be starting soon. At once lady Tsunade summoned Kakashi and his squad. " What is this about lady tsunade?" asked Kakashi. " Kakashi, I want you and your team to participate in this years ninja games responded Tsunade " why us" asked Kakashi. " because out of everyone your team is the strongest and therefore the best choice to represent the hidden leaf village in the ninja games." Tsunade concluded. " Yeah you better believe our teams the strongest." Shouted Naruto. Sauske just rolled his eyes and said " you loser." " If you wanna say something sasuke then say it." Said Naruto. " Guys don't start." warned Kakashi. " Um what exactly are the ninja games lady Tsunade?" asked Sakura. Tsunade explained " the ninja games take place every four years in Sarku City and one ninja squad from each village is asked to represent their village in the games; the games are made up of four battles, ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijustu battles followed by a jonin battle. " So when do we leave?" asked Kakashi. " Tomorrow, by the time you arrive in Sarku City, registration should begin." Said Tsunade. " Very well then." Said Kakashi then he and his team left the Hokage's office. As they were leaving Kakashi told his team " O.K. since we don't leave until tomorrow use the rest of today to make any preparations you need." "O.K." said Sakura. "Sure" said Sasuke. " Yeah I am so looking forward to this!" said Naruto with enthusiasm. " Alright I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Said Kakashi.

Chapter 2

The next day Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were waiting by the village gate. " Why is Kakashi-sensei always late." Asked Naruto frustrated. At that moment Kakashi walked up. " Hi guys sorry I'm late." Said Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei why are you always late?" Asked Sakura. Kakashi replied " I'm easily distracted." " Yeah I'll bet." Thought Naruto sarcastically. So Kakashi and his team started walking to Sarku City and after a massive amount of walking, they reach their destination. "Hmm so this is Sarku City." Sasuke said. " Yes, the biggest city you'll ever go to." Said Kakashi. Soon they came across a man and Kakashi stopped him and asked " excuse me sir, we're here for the ninja games, were do we register?" The man replied " At lord Kou's palace, over there." They thanked the man and walked to the palace. After registration Kakashi and his team were instructed to go to lord Kou's main audience chamber. The room was filled with many ninjas and after an hour had passed lord Kou stepped in the room. He was a short man wearing a long blue robe with golden border and he had long gray hair spoke in a deep voice " greetings my fellow ninja, welcome to the ninja games." He announced " looking around I can tell that this promises to be an exiting year; seeing as how he have teams from allover the world; leaf, stone, rain and many more, one of which is last times deadly runner up, team sound." " This time we're gonna come out on top!" shouted a sound ninja. Lord Kou continued " now we all know that in the past some team decided to give themselves an "advantage" if you will." "Like when team grass stole team waterfalls ninja tools." Said one ninja. " Or when team stone kidnapped team leafs jonin leader." Said another ninja. " Or when team sound locked team mist in their bedroom." Said another anonymous ninja. Lord Kou continued " yes those were all good examples but no more of that, you all know the rules nobody, absolutely nobody is allowed outside of their room after curfew; if my men see you after curfew you will be beaten severely, no exceptions! This will be a fair competition." " yeah just like last time." Said a ninja sarcastically. Lord Kou then said " I bid you all fare well, tonight sleep soundly and tomorrow fight fiercely!" the crowd cheered and lord Kou walked away. " Well I guess it's time we checked in to our room." Said Kakashi and with that they went to their room. Upon arriving at the room Kakashi sat his students down and discussed who would compete in the first three rounds of the ninja games "O.K. Naruto since the ninjutsu battle is first you'll represent our team in that event." Said Kakashi. " Yeah I'm going first believe it!" said an exited Naruto. Kakashi then turned to Sakura and said " Alright Sakura, since you're the one on this team who's best at genjutsu you'll go next." " Alright" said Sakura. Then Kakashi looked at Sasuke and said, " Sasuke that means you'll represent the team in the taijustu match." " Fine" said Sasuke. Shortly after, the dinner bell rang and every one gathered in the dinning hall and lord Kou sat at the head of the table and announced " remember, no one outside the room after curfew, so when dinner is over go to your rooms and stay their until the mourning." After dinner everyone went to their rooms and got ready for bed but Naruto was to exited to sleep; he kept thinking of his match the next day but after fifteen minuets of fantasizing of his victory Naruto finally dozed off.

Chapter three

As everyone woke up the next morning lord Kou announced over an intercom " attention, the first round of the ninja games will begin shortly, please make your way to the arena immediately after breakfast, thank you that is all. And so the team went to the dinning hall for an exquisite breakfast; the table was bedecked with an array of delicious foods, every breakfast item you could possibly imagine. After breakfast the team headed towards the arena and Kakashi gave Naruto some last minute coaching " remember Naruto, just do your best, it does not matter to me if you win or lose but just give it your all." Naruto then said " don't worry Kakashi-sensei I'll do my best, believe it." Then lord Kou made his announcement " Thank you for attending today's festivities, it is with great pleasure that I present to you the first round of the ninja games." The crowd cheered loudly and lord Kou went on. "As you can see our combat stage is divided into several sections these sections allow everyone to battle at the same time and not get mixed up in someone else's fight. Now today's combat parings are as follows; leaf Vs grass, sound Vs sand, rain Vs mist, star Vs stone, and cloud Vs snow. The combatants stood on their place in line opposite their opponent. Then the dividers raised up and Naruto stood facing his opponent. Naruto's opponent was a boy not much older than him and wore black pants, a blue long sleeve shirt, black sandals and a grass headband, and had short brown hair. He looked at Naruto and said "my name is Masomari." "Learn it well because it's going to be the last name you hear before you die." Naruto scoffed and said, " you don't scare me." Just then lord Kou said to the contenders " before we begin this round let me remind you that a match is over when your opponent gives up, can no longer fight or dies, and remember this is a ninjutsu battle, no tai or genjutsu allowed." With that a gong was sounded to signal the start of the first round. Naruto started the battle with his signature Shadow Clone Jutsu and created three clones then all four Narutos rushed forward and attacked Masomari with two clones punching and the third clone and original Naruto kicking, knocking Masomari down. Then Masomari jumped up and shot Naruto with a Fireball Justu, although the attack wasn't a direct hit Naruto was still badly burned and his clones disappeared. Naruto used the Shadow Clone Jutsu and created four clones then the clones came at Masomari from all sides and shouted " Nar-u-to!" Then Naruto jumped in the air and slammed his heal down on Masomari and shouted " Uzumaki barrage!" Masomari fell down hard and slowly stood up and said " that does it, I'm done messing around, it's time I showed you my specialty." Then Masomari started making a few hand Singh's and shouted, " earth-style Mud Clone Jutsu!" Just then several mud clones surrounded Naruto and started knocking him around like a pinball. Then after what seemed like an endless barrage of blows one of the mud clones grabbed Naruto and then Masomari and the rest of his clones approached Naruto and said, "Now me and my clones are going to finish you off." Then Naruto said, " I don't think so." And started collecting chakra in his hand and thrusted it forward and shouted " Rasengan!" and blew Masomari away causing his mud clones to disappear. The judges looked at Masomari and saw that he was out cold; then lord Kou announced " the winner is Naruto Uzumaki!" the crowd cheered loudly and Naruto walked of the stage and re-joined his team. Kakashi " well done, Naruto but you get some rest, those mud clones certainly knocked you around a lot." Then lord Kou addressed the crowd "the genjutsu round will begin in one hour so take this time to prepare your selves and be back here in an hour. The team headed back to the palace so Naruto could recuperate and Sakura got ready for her match, which would be starting soon.

Chapter four

After an hour had passes everyone headed back to the arena for the start of the second round. Lord Kou was on the combat stage and made an announcement. " Welcome to the second round of the ninja games. This is the genjutsu battle round; remember genjutsu only, no tai or ninjutsu permitted, and the match is over when your opponent can not battle anymore or gives up; the parings this round are leaf Vs rain, star Vs cloud and since they tied in the previous round, teams sound and sand will battle each other again, now let's begin." The crowd cheered, the gong sounded and the second round began. Sakura's opponent was a girl named Jikara who had long black hair and wore a rain headband, blue shirt, black jacket, greens pants and green sandals. " You better watch out I'm pretty good when it comes to genjutsu." Jikara warned. Jikara then made some hand Singh's and Sakura found herself being grabbed by skeletal hands from the ground. But then she released it with ease and used the same thing on Jikara. Jikara just said "if you wouldn't stay trapped in my genjutsu what makes you think I would be?" then made some more hand Singh's and unleashed a very powerful genjutsu and the next thing Sakura knew, her body seemed to be melting. Sakura thought to herself "this is a powerful genjutsu, if I can get my hands free but somehow make it seem like I'm still trapped in the genjutsu I could catch her off guard and hit her with a powerful genjutsu of my own." So Sakura put her plan into action freeing her hands from the genjutsu and then secretly made hand Singh's. Jikara looked at Sakura and thought "hmm looks like she can't release my genjutsu." Then Jikara saw vines burst out of the ground and wrap around her body " What this, I've been caught in a genjutsu?" Jikara said shocked. Then Sakura crawled out of the vine and said "It's over." And stabbed Jikara with a kunai. When the judges saw that Jikara was unable to release the genjutsu they gave the match to Sakura. After Sakura walked off the stage Kakashi said, " nicely done Sakura." Sakura said, " thanks Kakashi-sensei." And thought to herself "Cha! I kicked but!" Them lord Kou said " alright everyone the semifinals will begin in exactly one hour so be ready." Back at the palace the team checked on Naruto. " How do you feel Naruto?" Kakashi asked. Naruto replied " better thanks." Then Naruto asked " hey Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke's match is up next right?" "That's right Naruto, are you ready for your match Sasuke?" Kakashi asked. "Ready as I'll ever be." Said Sauske. Although he didn't look like it Sasuke was ready with a burning passion.

Chapter 5

As the semi-finals were about to begin lord Kou announced the rules and paring "remember ninja's this is a taijutsu battle, no nin or genjutsu allowed; and the paring for this round are as follows, leaf Vs. star and whoever wins this match will face team sound in the finals." The crowd roared with excitement. Sasuke's opponent was a large, muscular young man whose name was Genzo. Genzo had short blonde hair and wore a star headband, red open vest, black pants, and wood sandals. He sneered at Sasuke and said, " you're my opponent? Oh this should be fast." The gong sounded and the semi-finals began. Genzo charged at Sasuke, but Sasuke jumped out of the way and Genzo punched the ground so hard it shook. Sasuke thought to himself "he's strong, one direct blow could kill me!" Sasuke kicked Genzo in the abs but it did no good. The he kicked Genzo in side and then in the back, but nothing seemed to work. " Dang! How am I going to beat this guy?" Sasuke thought. Then Genzo leapt into the air and stomped his foot just as Sasuke rolled out of the way. Then Sasuke got an idea " he seems to want finish me off right away, his attacks are all quick and probably take a lot of energy, maybe I can use that to my advantage." Then Genzo threw a couple more punches and Sasuke avoided both. Frustrated, Genzo said, "stop moving around, it's bugging me!" Sasuke replied " maybe you could hit me if you didn't telegraph all your moves." Genzo just snarled and yelled "just shut up and hold still!" Genzo Through three punches and a kick but Sasuke dodged quickly and noticed that Genzo was getting tired. " This is my chance." Thought Sasuke. Then he rushed towards Genzo and kicked him in the air; then Sasuke jumped up behind him and kicked him several times then he slammed his heal on Genzo's chest and brought down hard and shouted "Lions Barrage!" When Sasuke stood up the crowd went crazy, as Sasuke walked of the stage Kakashi said " good job Sasuke" Sasuke just said " thanks." Then lord Kou announced " remember ninjas the final match between sound and leaf will begin in one hour, be here promptly." When the team arrived at their castle bedroom Naruto was feeling well enough to go watch the final match. "This is it." Naruto thought, " if Kakashi-sensei wins this match we win the tournament."

Final Chapter

The team arrived at the arena just as lord Kou made his announcement " welcome everyone, to the final round of the ninja games, this is the Jonin battle where the Jonin leader of the two remaining teams will fight each other. Kakashi Hatake of team leaf and Idou of team sound; will both Jounin leaders please make their way to the combat stage at this time." "Good luck Kakashi-sensei," said Sakura. "Yeah good luck." Said Sasuke. "Yeah, you kick his but Kakashi-sensei!" said Naruto. " Thanks guys." Said Kakashi. When both jonin walked on stage lord Kou said " alright, you two know the rules, your free to any nin, gen, and taijutsu you like; the match is over when your opponent gives up, can no longer battle or dies, begin on the gong." Idou had spiked red hair and wore a sound headband, a black long sleeve shirt, and a sound amplifier on his left arm, and open sound jonin vest, gray pants and black sandals. Kakashi noticed the sound amplifier and thought to himself "that's a sound amplifier I should be careful or I'm in trouble." The gong sounded and Kakashi lifted up the left side of his headband revealing his sharingan eye. Idou thought " the sharingan? This could take a wile." Then Idou rushed forward and swung his sound amplifier at Kakashi and nailed him, or so he thought because what he actually hit was a shadow clone. Just then Kakashi's grabbed Idou from underground and said " Earth Style-Head Hunter Jutstu!" and dragged Idou underground. After that Kakashi jumped out of the ground and with some effort Idou freed himself. Then Idou made some hand seals and said "Feather Illusion Jutsu!" but Kakashi quickly released it. Then the two jonin charged together and started exchanging blows and Kakashi did his best to avoid the sound amplifier. " You're very good." Idou said to Kakashi " so are you, this is a tough battle even with the sharingan." Replied Kakashi. Then the two of them jumped back and Idou made some hand seals and said "Earth Style-Mud Cage!" suddenly a huge cage of hardened mud surrounded Kakashi. Idou thought to himself " he's finished, that cage will slowly but surely drain his chakra." Inside the cage Kakashi thought, " I've got to get out of here quick." Then he pulled a scroll out of his vest and twirled it around and said " Summoning Earth Style-Fang Pursuit Jutsu!" Just then two ninja hounds popped out of the ground and broke the cage and four more traveled under ground and bound Idou's hands and legs. Kakashi grabbed his right wrist and started gathering electricity in his hand and shouted "Lightning Blade!" then he dashed forward and impaled Idou with the Lightning Blade and Idou fell down dead. The crowd cheered louder than ever and lord Kou invited the rest of Kakashi's team onto the stage and said " Ladies and Gentlemen I give you this years winners Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchia, Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hatake from the village hidden in the leaves!" "Yeah we won, believe it!" yelled Naruto with great excitement. Naruto looked at his teammates and he knew the only reason they had won was because they all worked together and for once he didn't think he was the best, but rather his team had proven themselves to be the best of this years ninja games.

The end

Note

To the best of my knowledge, Sarku City and the characters lord Kou, Masomari, Jikara, Genzo and Idou were never in the world of Naruto in any way, I made all of them up. 


End file.
